7 Years Later
by KatieSassy
Summary: What happens to team 7 and the other Naruto charectors 7 years into the future?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura says in a sing-song voice.  
"Yo. And I haven't been your sensei since you were a genin." (She is now one of the best medic-nins in Konoha village)  
"Aww… but I like calling you sensei!"   
Kakashi smiles (but she can't tell because of his mask). All of a sudden, Sakura jumps on Kakashi and demands that he show her his face.  
"No." was his only reply.  
"Fine then I won't get off you."  
He sighed and figured out a way to get her off him peacefully.  
"You know I read about something like this in that book…"  
"You PERVERT!" Sakura screamed, jumping off him.  
"It worked, didn't it?" He said, trying not to laugh.  
Sakura mumbles "mmm yeah, I guess so. So Kakashi-sen- I mean Kakashi, what is that book about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"TELL ME!"   
"Well it's about this guy…"  
"I was just kidding!" Kakashi smirks.

The next day Sakura goes to bug Kakashi but he's not in his usual place. She went to check the book store and sure enough there he was buying the next edition of that perverted book of his. She sneaks up behind him to see what he's looking at. When she looks, she sees herself on the page.   
"What are you DOING Kakashi!"  
"I have to see what my ex-students are up to on their free time." He replies coolly.  
"You know very well that I did not do that!" Sakura shouts.  
"MmmHmm sure." Genma says with a sly smile.   
"No girl will ever do those things with you so you might as well do them with each other!" she shouts and runs out of the store.   
"Uhh... you should probably follow her, Kakashi." says a red faced Genma.  
"Yeah I-I'll do that." Kakashi stutters walking towards the door.

Little did they know, Sakura had burst out laughing as soon as she was out of ear-shot. She then proceeded to tell the whole thing to Sasuke and Naruto who also found it incredibly funny. As they're laughing, they hear a familiar voice.  
"Enjoying yourselves?"  
"Hey, Kakashi, hows Genma?"  
Naruto says with bursts of laughter coming from Sasuke and Sakura.  
"Is it everything the book led you to believe?" Making the trio laugh so hard they couldn't breathe. Once Sakura regains her breath she says  
"Hey Kakashi! Since you saw me in that book, I should see a part of you!"   
"Well, ok," he replied, "if that's what you want."  
He then begins to slowly pull up the edges of his shirt.  
"KAKASHI!" Naruto and Sakura scream.  
"What?" he says 'innocently' but no-one can miss the fact that he finds this hilarious.  
"No-one needs to see that ,Kakashi" Sasuke replies, glaring at him.  
"Well I found it funny."he says.  
"We noticed." They replied  
"So what DO you want to see?" he asks  
"Your face!" Sakura shouts.  
"Oh, well you're goinna have to do better than that!" he says and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

""Psst! Sakura," Genma whispers from behind a bush, "you want to see Kakashi's face, right?"

"YES!" she shouts.

"Well there's only one way and I'll give you a hint, none of us guys can do it." Genma tells her, with a devilish grin.

She gives a puzzled look but when she realizes what he's talking about, she turns bright red and screams,

"GENMA!"

He laughs and then, too, disappears.

"Well… that was awkward," Naruto says, "I know! Let's get RAMEN!"

"Naruto, you really ARE an idiot." Sasuke says.

"No, seriously, ramen fixes everything, BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh, alright." Sakura exclaims, rolling her eyes.

At the ramen shop Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura chat while eating their ramen.

"Genma is such a FREAK!" Sakura exclaims, still creeped out from the earlier conversation.

"That was very... strange." Sasuke agrees, his head on his folded hands.

"I can't believe he said that! I mean, I know we're 19, but still…."

"What did Genma say?" Kakashi asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"KAKASHI!" they scream, Sakura blushing and looking away.

Kakashi notices this and says in a more serious voice "I said 'What did Genma say?'."

"Uh… well… umm…"

"I don't have all day Naruto!"

"I won't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"I'll by you ramen…"

"HE SAID SAKURA WOULD HAVE TO SLEEP WITH YOU TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Naruto shouts and then covers his mouth.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura shout together.

Kakashi says nervously "Uh, um, I should probably leave…"

"Yeah and could you kick Genma's butt for us?" Sasuke asks, still glaring at Naruto.

"Sure thing. Oh and Sakura?"

"Y-Yeah?" She asks, still red from what Naruto had said.

"Who says I don't sleep in my mask?" he says, his eye twinkling mischievously.

"KAKASHI!" she shouts, appalled that even he would say that.

"I'm just kidding!" Kakashi says, laughing.

"About the mask or Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

Kakashi gives a face like 'Okay…' "Both… I guess."

"Hmm Kakashi doesn't sleep in his mask, maybe Genma was right! Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Sasuke we are going to kill you!" Naruto and Sakura yell in unison.

"Hey, he owes me ramen!"

"Naruto! There are more important things right now!"

"What could be more important than ramen?"

"My life being over!"

"Your life is not over Sakura." Sasuke says, bored by the conversation.

"Oh, yeah!" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah it'll be OK, BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh, Naruto!" she says, laughing, "maybe you're right."

"Well there's a first for everything." Sasuke replies, causing Sakura to laugh even harder and Naruto to exclaim,

"Hey!"

"Let's go!" Sasuke says, suddenly in a bad mood.

"Alright, alright! mumbles Mr. Impatient" Naruto says.

"I heard that!" Sasuke growls.

Sakura sighs and says "Come on you guys, get going!"

As soon as they left the store, Naruto spots Hinata, his girlfriend (They've been dating for three years now.)

"See ya later!" Naruto shouts running up to Hinata and kissing her.

"Aren't they the cutest couple!" Sakura says to Sasuke.

"Hn." he says, not interested in the conversation.

"So... where are you going?"

"No where."

"You have to be going SOMEwhere!"

"No, I don't."

"Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?"

"None of your buisness."

Sakura sighed, she had been trying to get him to talk for so long.

'I wonder what's wrong.' she thinks.

'She's so kind. But she's too persistent! Why can't she see that it's better if no-one knows.'

The two walked in sielence until Kakashi appeared saying

"Yo."

"Kakashi! You can't just appear anywhere you want!" Sakura shouts at him.

"Oh, I can't? 'cuz I think I CAN and I just DID."

"Well it's rude!"

"Is it now?"

"Yes it is and- hey where's Sasuke?"

"I don't know. He probably ran away from your loud voice."

"Hey! Not cool. Do your scanney thing!"

"'Scanney thing' hmm very scientific Miss Medic-nin. And I already did. He's not in my range."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go find him!"

"Ok."

"Are you serious!"

"No! Are you crazy? I said he was out of my range and that goes for a huge distance."

"Well, duh! He's a jounin! Of course he can disappear out of your range!"

"Exactly what you said. He's a jounin. Sakura, he could be ANYWHERE."

"So, let's go gind him!"

"You don't get it,do you? He probably isn't even in Konoha. HE's probably looking for his brother."

"GASPHe's in HUGE danger! We have to find him Kakashi, we HAVE to!"

"Listen to yourself, Sakura. Don't you get it? Soon he'll be a missing-nin. He wouldn't want us to have that title, too."

"So that's it? He's going to become just like his brother."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT ME!" Sasuke, who had indeed just gone because they were annoying him,returned to hear the last few sentences if their conversation.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screams with an angry

"Where have you been!" from Kakashi.

"I was only gone for a few minutes, God! What crawled up your butts!"

"Don't you ever do that again, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighs to himself and thinks 'Well atleast I know how they'll react when I really do leave.'

Sakura looks at her watch and exclaims "Gosh, I have to meet Tsunade in 5 minutes! See ya guys later!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi says in a harsh voice, "don't even think of taking your brother on with your current strength. He'll beat you with out even hardley breaking a sweat."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you train me to become stronger than him?"

"Sasuke, he is stronger than even I am."

"I know. But your stronger than me. Will you at least make it so that I stand a chance?"

Kakashi paused and thought 'He's such a great jounin. No doubt the best in his age. But do I really think he should do this?' Kakashi took a breath and said "-yes."


End file.
